vhs_and_dvd_creditsfandomcom-20200214-history
Kipper: Water Play VHS 2004
FBI Warning * Federal law provides serve civil and criminal penalties for the unauthorized reproduction, distribution, exhibition of copyrighted motion pictures and videotapes. (Title 17, United States Code, Sections 501 and 506) The Federal Bureau of investigation investigates allegations of criminal copyright infringement (Title 17, United States Code, Section 506) Interpol Attention *International agreements and nation laws protect copyrighted motion pictures, videotapes and sound recording. Unauthorized reproduction, exhibition or distribution or copyrighted motion pictures can result in serve criminal and civil penalties under the laws of your country. The International Criminal Police Organization - Interpol - has express its concern about motion picture and sound recording policy to all of its member national police forces. (Resolution adopted at Interpol General Assembly, Stockholm, Sweden, September 8, 1977) Opening Logos * Hit Entertainment - www.hitentertainment.com * Distributed Worldwide by: Hit Entertainment Opening Previews *Kipper: Friendship Tails Opening Titles * "Kipper" Episode Titles * "The Umbrella" ** Written by: Bob Baker ** Based on the books by: Mick Inkpen * "The Seaside" ** Written by: Mick Inkpen ** Based on the books by: Mick Inkpen * "The Rainbow Puddle" ** Written by: Mick Inkpen ** Based on the books by: Mick Inkpen * "The Paddling Pool" ** Written by: Mick Inkpen ** Based on the books by: Mick Inkpen * "Big Owl's Bath" ** Written by: James Mason ** Based on the books by: Mick Inkpen Ending Credits * Director: Mike Stuart * Music: Bob Heatlie * Featuring: Martin Clunes as Kipper * Kipper's Friends played by: Chris Lang Grand Slamm Children's Films * Art Director: Jill Brooks * Production Manager: David Ingham * Storyboard: Kevin Molloy * Backgrounds: Gunther Herbst, Natasha Gross, Nazfar Sadoughi * Layout: Sue Butterworth, Tom & Susie Bailey, Jacques Gauthier * Sound Recording & Sound Post Production: Hackenbacker Studios - London * Edited and Mixed by: Nigel Heath, Julian Slater, James Feltham, Matthew Knights * Off Line Editors: Rod Howick, Jaimie Martin * Sound Editor: Tony Fisher * Assistant Editor: Jamie Martin * Telecine: Blue Post Production * On Line Post Production: The House, Roberto Arendse Varga Studios (Budapest) * Studio Producers: Andras Erkel, Jeno Vass * Animation Directors: Alexei Alexeev, Igoy Veichtaguin * Key Animators: Ildiko Taborita, Csaba Kovacs, Ildiko Taborita, Zsuza Toth, Oleg Khrouchkov, Laszlo Kiraly, Erika Varga, Lliana Panajotova, Alexei Chtykine, Rita Pal, Laszlo Ujvary, Ferenc Dekeny, Peter Popdonev, Peter Nagy, Gabor Toth * Production Managers: Peter Sazbo, Csaba Nehez, Eniko Ron * Colouring Supervisors: Jozeef Horvath, Csilla Fodor, Reka Kaloczy * Colour: Andrei Basti, Anett Kozempell, Peter Semsey, Melinda Segesvary, Melinda Doktor, Jutka Kemeny, Linda Doktor, Attila Kovacs, Andras Somoskoi, Jozsef Horvath * Technical Director: Balazs Schifter * Camera:, Zoltan Wojnischenk * Editing: Zolda Vida, Adam Fiers * Special Effects: Zsolt Ivan Varga * Title Animation: John Perkins * Assistant Animator: Ray Newman * Title Colouring; G&M Digital Aniamtion Services * Executive Producers for HIT Entertainment Plc: Peter Orton, Kate Fawkes * Produced by: Ginger Gibbons * A Grand Slamm Children's Films Production for HIT Entertainment PLC * © 1997 HIT Entertainment PLC & Mick Inkpen - Based on the books by © Mick Inkpen Closing Logos * Hit Entertainment - www.hitentertainment.com * Distributed Worldwide by: Hit Entertainment Closing Previews *Angelina Ballerina: Lights Camera Action! *Barney: Happy Mad Silly Sad Closing Logos (cont.) * Hit Entertainment - www.hitentertainment.com * Distributed Worldwide by: Hit Entertainment Category:Kipper Category:Hit Entertainment Category:VHS Category:Grand Slamm Children's Films Category:2004